Moonlight Reassurance
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Desperate and confused, Suigintou turns to the cause of her pain. Suigintou x Shinku One-shot .:PLEASE READ NOTES!:.


**Hey there, my fellow FanFiction'ers! It's your favourite authoress, Destany-chan, here with another one-shot! **

**First off, the reason I have been MIA is because I have been busy working on Chapter 2 of **_**Fairy Tale Maidens**_**. I wanted to get the chapter out of my way, simply because I had started a request, scrapped it, then started another one. It should be out soon, maybe sometime tonight or tomorrow. **

**Now then, I've said myself that I'm not a fan of incest. My only exceptions are Ikuto and Utau from **_**Shugo Chara! **_**and Kirakishou (Our favourite, crazed incestuous pervert ^_^) and Suigintou or Barasuishou from **_**Rozen Maiden**_**. Well...**

**This is a **_**Rozen Maiden **_**Fic, and...a Suigintou x Shinku.**

**Don't suddenly start flaming 'But I thought you didn't like them!' cause I didn't say I didn't like them! I said I wasn't a fan. I am a diehard Shinku x Jun fangirl, and am a total fan of straight pairings (Except for a few, which are on my profile).**

**I just wanted to dabble in this pairing, maybe for one or two stories. But don't think that a story or two is gonna make me a fan!**

***Looks back at everything I wrote* Geez, I can rant.**

**Now, enjoy this Suigintou x Shinku one-shot. I hope it is to your liking. I also hope it is fwuffy enough ^_^**

* * *

"Maybe it was all a dream..."

The silver haired doll sighed. She was standing once again on Megu's hospital room's window sill. Her medium was away getting checked-up on. Suigintou looked up at the sky, which was a bright shade of orange in the fading sunlight. The clouds parted, and a single star shone down, as if trying to comfort the doll. The doll scowled at the star, frustrated at its futile efforts to lift the dark cloud hanging over her. Her wings flapped once, and soon, she was off, flying above the city. She didn't even know where she was going, so she was quite surprised to see herself nearing the Sakurada house. She stopped her flight and floated above the house.

"Why did I come here?" She asked herself. She flew down to the bushes near the two glass doors and peeked in. The group had just finished dinner. Now, the room was a mess. Kanaria, who seemed to be visiting, and Hinaichigo were fighting over the Kunkun doll, Suiseiseki was picking on Jun while Souseiseki tried to drag her away from the human. But Suigintou's eyes fell on the doll in red, the one scolding Kana and Hina for 'hurting' Kunkun.

"Hinaichigo, Kanaria, release Kunkun this instant!" Nori entered the room, and asked, "What's going on, you guys?" Jun, who was had put the coffee table between himself and Suiseiseki, replied, "Chaos, that's what! And this crazy rotten doll started it all!" He exclaimed, pointing at Suiseiseki. She gasped dramatically.

"Why you puny human, you! I did no such thing! He's lying, Nori! He's lying, lying, lying! Tell her, Souseiseki," she cried, turning to her sister for support. Her twin stepped back and said, "I'm staying out of this." The brunette growled, then shouted, "Oh, who needs proof! You can so take my word!" Jun snorted in disbelief.

"Take your word? I'm sure we'd all rather take your case and throw it out the door. And guess what; you'd be following it, soon after." Suigintou flew up closer to the window, but she stuck to the wall and peaked in, too nervous to make herself known just yet. Her eyes turned away from Jun and Suiseiseki's start of World War III and focused on Shinku. The blonde had reclaimed the puppet and was now sitting on the sofa with a fresh cup of tea, 'comforting' the dog. Suigintou looked away.

She hated Shinku with a passion; more than the other sisters actually! So why was she acting this way? Glancing out the corner of her eye, she noticed the doll in red check her pocket-watch, then jump off the couch. Although unheard, Shinku told everyone something and they started walking to the door. Suigintou thought she was in the clear, until Shinku turned around. Their eyes locked. Shinku nodded, only once, then she turned back around and left the room. Suigintou sighed with relief. Yet she was greatly confused at the deep sadness welling up in her chest. A red light caught her attention, and she looked up.

"Hollie?" The spirit pulsed a few times, relaying the message its mistress had given it to deliver. Suigintou nodded.

"Very well then. Tell her I'll meet her there."

* * *

The doll flew up into the starry sky, prepared to meet up with her sister. In the dim, dark light, she spotted a dot of red standing on the roof off the Sakurada household. She flew down and out of the thickening clouds until she landed behind the blonde. There was a snap and a ruffling, as Shinku pocketed her watch.

"You are late," was all she said. Suigintou's eyes narrowed.

"How so?" Shinku ignored the question and turned sharply, asking rhetorically, "Do you not know how much sleep I have lost waiting?" The older doll looked away. Shinku softened slightly, and asked, "Well? Why are you here?"Looking back up, all Suigintou said was, "To talk." However, she took a step forward.

"To get some answers," she continued, her emotionless pink eyes curious. She walked forward until she was a step away from Shinku.

"To make it all stop." Her eyes were now pleading. She took the final step until she was almost on top of her sister. Shinku looked up, and her own deadpan stare locked with Suigintou's pleading stare.

"To make what stop?" she asked. Suigintou winced as she gasped, inaudible to Shinku.

"The torture," she rasped. Shinku perked up, somewhat curious.

"I hate you," Suigintou continued.

"And yet now...something almost comes over me when I'm around you. I still hate you, but for doing this to me." Kneeling down in front of her sister, the silver haired doll took the blonde's hand and begged, "Please stop." Shinku blinked, shocked. She closed her eyes and said, "I'm afraid to say I cannot." While Suigintou looked visibly hurt, Shinku continued, "I cannot, because that is entirely your decision." Suigintou blinked, confused. Shinku opened her eyes and fixed her sister with an oddly warm gaze.

"It is your choice to leave or stay. It is your choice to eat or not. It is your choice to drink or not. It is your choice to sleep of not. And..." Shinku helped Suigintou to her feet.

"It is your choice to listen to your heart or not."


End file.
